jd_meant_to_befandomcom-20200213-history
JD: Meant To Be
JD: Meant To Be is a show on the Wikia network. It is rated TV-14 for language, dialogue, and sensitive subjects, and premiered March 1, 2016, Tuesday, 7:00 P.M. It is an hour long. Plot Credits: ChristinaGrimmieLove Meet Dancer, Ballerina, Emma, and Natalia. They are four users on a Wiki, but they have one great fact: they're going to be singers and dancers! They form a singing and dancing group which is unnamed, and together, they're going to make it blow up like it was meant to be! Cast & Guest Stars DemiLovatoFan44/Ballerina Albatraoz/SabrinaCarpenterLove/ChristinaGrimmieLove as Ballerina JustADancer/DancerTheSinger as Dancer TheEmmaShow as Emma PinkStar19 as Natalia AlyssaTheMusicGeek as Alyssa JohnJD1302 as John Juntoatiqueen as Julia Bunnylove14 as Bunny FalcoLombardi99 as Falco 6f5e4d as 6f DancingDerp as Derp Melody Phoenix as Melody Demi Lovato Marina Diamandis (Marina and The Diamonds) as May Smalls Kafluffle101 as Kaffles GetLuck as GetLuck/Got Lucky Guy JustMathDance as Math Bigfatonionsclice as Onion Prettyfennekin22800 as Ember Tove Lo Monkey00 as Monkey TBA as Sabrina Carpenter DarlingStar19 as Rosa Just Dance Central as J.D. Central Elizabeth Georgeos as Ella Supa Hot Fire Episodes - Season 1 # Pilot # Talk To Him! # Meant To Be (Forever) # In The Middle Of Nowhere # The Singing Competition # Winners? # School Day Special: Emos Around The World 8. Broken Heart 9. Stairs in a School? 10. The First Kiss That Wasn't Sadness 11. More Rumors 12. One Word Turned into 1,000 Songs 13. The Album 14. Good News and Bad News (Part One) 15. Good News and Bad News (Part Two) 16. The Concert 17. The Other Break-Up Special: Remembering Christina 18. One Small Secret 19. We're Famous? 20. Back To School Today 21. They Aren't Mean Bullies Anymore 22. The Moving Music 23. Happy School Days/Happy Home Days 24. The Next Song - Season 2 # Celebration # Attitude Error? # Dating # Who Dunnit? # Looks Don't Matter # Hollywood # The Haters # Epic Fail # Cool For The Summer # Big Hearts, Small Minds # How Many Times Do We Not Get Recognition Even Though We're Famous? # Sorry # School Again Smiles # Fan Evil # Meant To Be Meets Japan # TRUTH # Cheater # School Dance # Strange Day # Thanks for The Memories # Voice Problems - Season 3 # The Fire Inside # Secret Talent # On and On and On (Officially Redirected Cut) # Anti-Trumpers # Metaphorical Joke # Hiding for Seeks # 5 Times Platinum # Burning Up the Room # Shouldn't Have Gone # Doll Land # Heartbeat Songs # Meme Time # One Last Kiss # Sometimes It Happens # Same Old Night # Emma's Better Than U # One Year, One Rhyme - Season 4 # Start Up The Ending # Sick Girl, No Songs # Write Our Own Songs? # California Dreams # JD: Meant To Blooper # Meant To Be's Home for Unusual Events (special) # An Unoriginal Idea # A Crush? # Separate Ways # Double Date #A Meant To Be Christmas #A Meant To Be New Year Party #Hamilton Episode (leaked) #Meant To Be Meets Broadway Trivia * Ballerina is the only member who have not left or joined the band during the show. She is the only one, also, whose actress (ChristinaGrimmieLove) hadn't disabled her account during the show. * For a little period of time, the show had a Twitter account. The account is now Christina's. * Due to the show's downfall, the cast members decided on taking a hiatus. * Kelly Clarkson is the most sung artist in the show. * In the overall series, ChristinaGrimmieLove is the only one who had appeared in all the episodes. * Sky and Kylie are the only two who come from the United Kingdom. * Recently, it was announced that the show, along with its reboot, will air, being moved earlier to 7 PM. For further reference For further reference on the show, go here: Beta Elements Category:Main Reasons for the Wiki Category:JD: Meant To Be